


Seas quien seas, siempre Tú

by Hatsherlocked



Series: Rally "The Game Is On" [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aviso!! muy retorcido!, Clothing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pongo mas tag porque hay lectores que se han traumatizado un poco!, Secrets, Travestismo, pero es que era todo muy intenso!, un poco de angustia mental final
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft espera a Greg en casa para contarle su secreto mas personal ¿Cómo se lo tomará Greg?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seas quien seas, siempre Tú

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolaarlo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/gifts).



> Este es mi segunda aportación al Rally !The Game is On del foro I am SHER locked.  
> Gracias a mi beta Sandra por su infinita paciencia! ^^
> 
> He aprovechado y este fic también es un regalo para Lolaarlo :P
> 
> Prompt:  
> http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2013/11/14/article-2507002-1965EA2700000578-171_306x612.jpg  
> Mycroft quiere sorprender a Greg y se pone sus mejores galas de noche.

Era la noche de un viernes de febrero. Londres brillaba entre la bruma causada por los tubos de escape, los vapores que escapaban por las alcantarillas y la niebla típicamente londinense.

Detuvo el coche en la puerta principal, aunque no era un sitio reservado oficialmente para él, extrañamente siempre estaba vacante. El detective Inspector Lestrade siempre pensó que era gracias a su pareja, para algo tenia que servir que fuera el gobierno británico.

Con una sonrisa se bajó de su BMW plateado (que le suministraba NSY como coche de empresa) y se dirigió a la bonita casa de paredes blancas y puerta color teja que compartía desde hace poco mas de un mes con el hombre que amaba, Mycroft Holmes.

Por un ligero resplandor en las ventanas supo que su pareja ya había llegado a casa del trabajo. Era demasiado pronto para ser una hora normal para que Mycroft estuviera en casa, sobre todo los viernes que por norma general eran los días en los que mas trabajo acumulado había y a veces llegaba pasadas las 12 de la noche. Pero no se iba a quejar, aprovecharía cada minuto extra para pasarlo con ese hombre maravilloso.  
Dentro, en el recibidor, se quito el abrigo y los zapatos, alineándolos junto con los de Mycroft, mientras respiraba ese olor a madera, cuero, libros, cedro, leña... era muy probable que la mitad de los olores en realidad los estuviera imaginando pero era una combinación de olores que ya tenían un nombre propio para él , hogar.

-¿Amor?- saludó buscando saber donde estaba Mycroft.

-Estoy en el estudio.- La voz vino un poco inestable, un poco menos segura que la voz dominante que era familiar en Myc.

Con el ceño fruncido caminó a paso lento hasta la puerta de donde venia la voz. La puerta estaba entreabierta derramando un resplandor de luces anaranjadas temblorosas creadas por las llamas de una chimenea encendida. Empujó suavemente la puerta revelando lentamente el paisaje de la habitación: estanterías con libros, dos sillones frente a la chimenea, mas estanterías, un aparados con bebidas, la mesa de estudio con el ordenador abierto y Mycroft medio sentado en la parte delantera con las piernas cruzadas por los tobillos, hombros hacia atrás y manos apoyadas en la madera pulida.

Greg se quedó en shock.

Todo habría sido normal (muy sexy pero normal) con la excepción de que Mycroft no iba con su inseparable traje de tres piezas y camisa almidonada. En su lugar llevaba un corpiño color pizarra con líneas granates en las costuras de las varillas, ropa interior de encaje negro opaco parecido a un culotte, medias de seda negra a medio muslo sujetas con unos ligueros que salían del corpiño, brillantes zapatos de tacón alto que hacían sus piernas mas largas y esbeltas, y una chaqueta estrecha, corta y ajustada del mismo color que el corpiño, algún tipo de variante retorcida de su traje de tres piezas probablemente. Todo ello adornado con que Mycroft llevaba un collar de perlas elegante e iba ligeramente maquillado con tonos melocotón que acentuaban su blanca piel y su cabello rojizo, y el suave toque de rímel hacia sus ojos de un azul mas intenso.

-¿Myc?- su voz salió en un susurro. Esto era algo serio, no se había vestido así para un broma, Greg podía ver que la ropa no era nueva, algunas arugas aquí y allá, la manera en la que se movía dentro de ese corpiño, la manera en la que se había maquillado.... esto no era la primera vez que Mycroft se vestía de este modo. Se acercó lentamente a su pareja y este aparto la mirada hacia la chimenea mientras se mordía sutilmente el labio inferior.

-Pensé... - Tomó una respiración profunda antes de continuar- Siempre has comentado que yo lo se todo de ti pero que a cambio no te he contado nada y... creo que este es mi secreto mas intimo.- le miró de reojo esperando una contestación que no llegaba, Greg estaba parado a dos metros de distancia solo bebiendo la vista de Mycroft de pies a cabeza. Ahora que estaba mas cerca podía oler el suave aroma de lirios del perfume femenino de Mycroft, podía ver como su pelo estaba peinado con algún producto que lo había ondulado artísticamente formando un rizo que caía graciosamente por la frente.

-¿haces esto muy a menudo?- Su voz salió mas estable de lo que él se sentía. Y vió como Mycroft se estremecía sutilmente y apartaba la mirada de nuevo.

-Siempre que estoy solo y necesito... desconectar.- tragó el nudo que se había formado en la garganta- Supongo que forma parte de mis genes, mi tío Rudy también tenia esta... afición. Aunque él a veces lo hacia en público y yo prefiero dejarlo para la intimidad del hogar.- se giró para mirar a Greg y le dio una sonrisa triste.

Greg respiró fuertemente por la nariz, llenando sus pulmones con ese olor adictivo que provenía de Mycroft. No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que había echado de menos poderse sentir atraído por algo femenino sin sentirse culpable por ello. Desde que tenia uso de razón le habían atraído hombres y mujeres por igual, y por ese motivo lo que tenia ante él era lo mas atractivo que había visto en su vida: formas duras y suaves, masculinas y femeninas, dominantes y delicadas... todas fusionadas en el hombre que estaba ante él.

Se acercó lentamente hasta que estuvo a solo un paso y Mycroft levantó la vista a través de sus pestañas pintadas mirándole temeroso. ¿Cómo podía dudar? Greg le sonrió de medio lado y levantó una mano acariciando la cadera justo por debajo del corpiño.

-Y... cuando estas vestido así. ¿Cómo debería llamarte?- Mycroft se relajó ante sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Michaelle ha sido un nombre que siempre me ha gustado.-un tono rojizo tiñó las mejillas de Mycroft incluso a través del maquillaje. Greg bajó la mano por el muslo deleitándose con el tacto del vello masculino antes de pasar a la delicadeza de la media de seda que se amoldaba a las formas musculadas. Tragó saliva ante el impulso de cerrar la mano y amasar esa carne cálida bajo sus dedos, intentando ir lento, saboreando ese momento intimo que Mycroft estaba compartiendo con él.

-Michaelle es un nombre preciso para alguien precioso.- murmuró suavemente acusando un jadeo de "Michelle". Subió la mano lentamente uniendo la otra al otro costado del cuerpo, subiéndolas a la vez. El corpiño de raso y seda se notaba cálido, recalentado por el cuerpo que envolvía. Apretó las manos en la cintura estrechada por el corpiño viendo como Mycroft se endurecía ante su mirada. Una de las partes de Michelle que no era femenina era el bulto que se formaba en esa ropa interior negra que ahora mismo dejaba poco a la imaginación. Greg sabia que por el tamaño del culotte y el tamaño de lo que albergaba no tardaría mucho en ceder y tener que liberar su valiosa carga por algun lado. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al pensar en esto, otros podrían no encontrarlo atractivo, incluso encontrarlo de mal gusto, pero Greg solo podía pensar en como excitar mas a su pareja para que eso sucediera cuanto antes.

-Gregory...- Mycroft ya estaba jadeando suavemente por la presión del corpiño y la excitación. Greg se inclinó y pasó sus labios por el largo cuello ganando que Mycroft echara la cabeza hacia atrás dejando libre acceso. A través del roce sutil de sus labios podía notar las pulsaciones rápidas en el cuello. Respirando profundamente ese olor dulce e intenso hizo su erección dolorosa apretada en sus pantalones de trabajo.  
Rodeó el cuerpo lentamente con sus manos, abriéndolas para abarcar el máximo posible de la espalda del corpiño bajo la chaqueta apretada. Suaves cordones en zigzag apretaban el corpiño en su sitio y extrañamente pensó en como Mycroft podría el solo haber apretado tanto la pieza de ropa el solo. Pero no era momento de preguntar, no cuando Mycroft estaba al borde de la hiperventilación solo por un suave toque de labios y unas manos sobre su espalda.

Bajó una mano lentamente por la columna hasta llegar entre las mejillas redondas. Metió la mano bajo la ropa interior sorprendiéndose de encontrar gran cantidad de lubricación. Curioso por ello buscó a tientas la entrada encontrándola totalmente dilatada y preparada.

-Te has preparado- Era absurdo decirlo, pero aunque obvio, era excitante.

Mycroft bajó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el hombro de Greg.

-Las mujeres siempre están preparadas.- Greg quería negarlo, decirle que era mentira, pero entonces se dio cuenta que era probable que Mycroft nunca hubiera estado en realidad con una mujer. Mordió suavemente el cuello a la vez que metía dos dedos sin problemas haciendo que Mycroft soltara la mesa y se agarrara a sus hombros gimiendo en voz baja.

-Entonces ¿este es tu coño, Michaelle?- Debería sentirse idiota por la charla sucia, pero era tan excitante que no podía controlarlo. Mycroft asintió de manera frenética en su cuello pero no formulaba ninguna palabra inteligible, solo un suave jadeo mientras se aferraba a los hombros de Greg y se mecía lentamente al ritmo de los dedos en su culo.- Creo que deberías montarme, preciosa. Necesito verte como te das placer vestida así- Si era lo que Mycroft quería, lo que necesitaba, Greg le seguiría la fantasía.

-Si, si... por favor...- Greg consiguió moverlos hasta el sofá sin que se soltaran lo mas mínimo. Se sentó en el centro y tiró de Mycroft en su regazo. Mycroft no perdió el tiempo y desabrochó de forma frenética pero eficiente el cinturón y el pantalón de Greg dejando libre la dolorosa erección. Con un suave jadeo se puso encima y Greg pudo ver como apartaba las bragas hacia un lado y se alineaba hundiéndose fácilmente.  
Greg le cogió por la cintura fuertemente para inmovilizarlo un momento, memorizando esa imagen para el recuerdo. Mycroft estaba agarrado a sus hombros, totalmente sonrojado aun debajo del maquillaje: mejillas, cuello y pecho teñidos de un tono rojizo precioso; respiración superficial por culpa del ceñido corpiño; ese rizo salvaje colgando sobre su frente...

-Mierda, eres lo mas caliente que he visto en mi vida, amor.- Mycroft jadeó mas fuerte y apretó al rededor de Greg.- uff, joder.- Greg cerro los ojos un momento disfrutando de la presión extra y notando en un lado de su pene la tirantez de la ropa interior... era demasiado. Dio una fuerte palmada en el culo a Mycroft, que dio un gemido en voz alta y se apretó a él mas fuerte.- Vamos, preciosa. Móntame, vamos, muévete.

Mycroft no perdió tiempo, moviéndose lentamente al principio buscando un ritmo lento, disfrutando de la invasión en su interior, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo como Greg nunca lo había visto. El casi siempre silencioso Mycroft no tenia nada que ver con la Michaelle que tenia encima en esos momentos. Michaelle era mas sonora, el tono mas agudo. Cada respiración un jadeo, cada jadeo un gemido, cada  
gemido era por una estocada.  
Greg apretó el agarre en la cintura instándole a moverse mas rápido. Plantó los pies en el suelo y empujo hacia arriba causando gemidos mas fuertes y el agarre en sus hombros se hizo casi doloroso.

-¡Tócame! ¡Dios tócame, por favor!- Mycroft se movía ahora a un ritmo castigador al tiempo de los empujes acompasados de Greg. Greg no quería que terminara, pero era demasiado excitante para los dos.

-Dime que quieres que te toque.- Bajó una mano y acaricio con la punta de los dedos la erección atrapada parcialmente de Mycroft.- Dime como se llama esto.- Sabia que se estaba comportando mal, sabia que no era justo. Lo supo cuando Mycroft gimió de forma que no era por placer sino casi algo como un sollozo.-Dímelo, amor. Dime que quiere mi preciosa Michaelle que le toque.- Mycroft gimió de nuevo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Entre gemido y gemido solo sonaba un pequeño susurro.

-Mi... mi clítoris... es un clítoris... por favor... tócame... tócame el clítoris.- Greg podía ver las lagrimas rodar por las mejillas de Mycroft. Era tan dulce, tierno y caliente que algo se rompió dentro de Greg. Llevó la mano de la cintura a la espalda y se sujetó como pudo a los cordeles que la ataban para poder mover a Mycroft a su antojo. Con la otra le rodeo la erección y empezó a bombearle rápidamente. Aceleró las embestidas al tiempo que movía a Mycroft hacia abajo causando un ritmo atronador. El choque de carne con carne y sonidos húmedos resonaban en la habitación. Los gemidos de Mycroft se mezclaban con los gruñidos desesperados de Greg.

-Oh Mierda, Myc!- Mycroft se cerró fuertemente a su alrededor y salió a borbotones sobre su camisa. Solo unas estocadas mas y Greg se derramaba dentro de Mycroft con una intensidad que creía imposible.

Mycroft se derrumbó sobre él respirando con dificultad totalmente laxo y saciado. Greg, aun en su bruma post orgasmo vio que tenia que desabrochar ese corpiño rápidamente. Con manos temblorosas pero rápidas consiguió tirar de las cuerdas y desatarlo lanzándolo al suelo a su lado.

Mycroft tomó una respiración profunda llenando los pulmones y soltándolo de manera entre cortada y Greg le acaricio la espalda suavemente intentando calmarle.

Greg no sabia cuanto tiempo habían estado en esa posición. Aunque la erección de Greg ya se había marchitado y salido, Mycroft seguía a horcajadas sobre él, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello y con la cara escondida en el hueco. Greg acariciando la nuca y la espalda de Mycroft y dando suaves besos en el cuello, pelo y hombro todavía vestido con la estrecha chaqueta.

-Ey...- Greg intentó separarle para poder mirarle a la cara y Mycroft se abrazó mas fuerte.

-Te quiero.- Lo pronunció como una apelación, como si no hubiera nada mas que pudiera decir para salvar su vida. Fué entonces que Greg se dio cuenta de la humedad en su cuello.  
Greg le abrazó con fuerza y apretó su cara contra el cuello perfumado de Mycroft.

-Yo también te quiero, amor. Dios, te quiero mas que a mi vida. No lo olvides nunca. Te querré siempre, precioso.- Greg sabia que debería ser el fuerte, pero ver al hombre que amaba tan inseguro y frágil, saber que estaba pensando cosas terribles de él mismo, saber que estaba probablemente histérico pensando que iba a ser abandonado por esto, juzgado o tratado con desprecio no pudo controlarse. Se abrazó mas fuerte si cabe y las lagrimas brotaron acompañando a Mycroft.- Dios, te amo tanto, Myc. Nunca, nunca te voy a dejar. Te amo... Te amo...

Fué un momento clave en su relación, el momento en el que supieron, no solo que podrían contarse cualquier cosa, si no también el momento en el que supieron que nada podría separarles.

 

 

 


End file.
